


[底特律|警探組] 永生之愛 人類x魔族AU

by vivian840404



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian840404/pseuds/vivian840404
Summary: 基本上，就是，挪用了部分莎莉太太的魅魔梗(然後還寫的頗爛私設私設（也沒多私，到處參考來的）血族有意製造的高階吸血鬼，又稱半血族，通常靠牙毒輸血或交配誕生（但是交配誕生的機率很低，所以康納很稀有。）血族吃完人後，人的屍體有一定機率變成低階吸血鬼，吸血鬼再去製造的吸血屍鬼沒有智慧，只會聞血做亂。漢克通常殺的是在人間作亂的低階吸血鬼和吸血屍鬼，不干康納和其他血族什麼事低階吸血鬼克勤克儉努力向上的話，有機會成為中階吸血鬼，幫血族打下手，但離高階吸血鬼還差很大的距離大概是這樣，隨便看看就好，反正天知地知你知我知，重點在於打炮d(^_^)b





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上，就是，挪用了部分莎莉太太的魅魔梗(然後還寫的頗爛
> 
> 私設  
> 私設（也沒多私，到處參考來的）  
> 血族有意製造的高階吸血鬼，又稱半血族，通常靠牙毒輸血或交配誕生  
> （但是交配誕生的機率很低，所以康納很稀有。）  
> 血族吃完人後，人的屍體有一定機率變成低階吸血鬼，吸血鬼再去製造的吸血屍鬼沒有智慧，只會聞血做亂。  
> 漢克通常殺的是在人間作亂的低階吸血鬼和吸血屍鬼，不干康納和其他血族什麼事  
> 低階吸血鬼克勤克儉努力向上的話，有機會成為中階吸血鬼，幫血族打下手，但離高階吸血鬼還差很大的距離
> 
> 大概是這樣，隨便看看就好，反正天知地知你知我知，重點在於打炮d(^_^)b

是夜，炎熱夏季鼓噪的蟲鳴，今日卻異常安靜。  
獨自在房間內保養槍枝的漢克，細心的清除槍管內的餘灰，擦亮每顆銀彈，分配好數量一一裝袋。散落在桌上的銀十字架、尖木樁、鐵鏈也整理好收進行李箱，為下一趟任務做好準備。  
就在漢克扣上行李箱的那一刻，不意外的聽見身後的窗被踢開，一陣氣流狂亂的湧入，隱隱中還帶著些許甜膩的氣息。

「漢…漢克…！我又來找你玩了！嗝…！」

窗邊站著的，是一個吸血鬼，正確來說，是一個稍微有著魅魔血統的半血族，平時的漢克會眼睛眨也不眨的將對方送上…管這些妖魔鬼怪死了會去哪，總之就是讓他去死。  
但這隻不一樣，這傢伙不曉得從那個魅魔親戚（如果他們的關係好到足夠稱為親戚的話）那邊幹來一套契約，才剛碰頭，漢克的銀彈都還沒射出，人就莫名奇妙的被綁定，成為該死的宿主，不能傷害這傢伙一分一毫，同時還得供給魅魔所需的精氣。  
殺頭的賣買有人做，賠本的生意沒人做，這樁賠本兼有性命之憂的交易漢克也很不想做，但是契約綁定了就是要死一起死，要活就會他媽的活的長長久久，雖然活的不是很愉快，但漢克還不想死，鎮上小酒館每年推出的新酒是他的快樂泉源，他還想多喝幾年呢。  
於是就變成這樣，康納偶爾會來找他吸取精氣，半血族的血統總讓他忍不住想吸一點血，然後總是在超過漢克所能承受的範圍內被漢克阻止，兩人爽快的打一炮後，漢克再把他趕走，反正他總會知道自己在哪裡。

「你是又去哪個群魔亂舞的聚會上喝成這樣？」

漢克不耐的看著眼前身子直挺挺的打轉，站都站不穩的康納，眉頭皺得跟山一樣高，以前也不是沒看過康納喝醉，和狼人蓋文跑去偷喝教會的酒，還帶了一桶說要讓他嚐鮮，但那可是要上貢啊！雖然漢克嘴饞的要命，但一想到之後可能會有的麻煩，他也只能趁夜偷偷送回去，連被一整群吸血屍鬼包圍他都沒這麼緊張過。  
但是今天不太一樣，之前康納喝醉了變得很歡脫，在他的房間裏蹦蹦跳跳的，扯下窗簾假裝自己是某某人類貴族，要漢克臣服於他，（等到漢克終於說服他，當人類貴族很可憐，每天被關在家裡都不能出去玩，半夜還要提心吊膽的害怕有人趁機殺他，日子是過的多如履薄冰多心驚膽戰的時候，天空都露出魚肚白了），但眼前的康納，醉醺醺的神情帶著一絲魅態，那是魅魔天性使然，整個人卻看起來呆呆傻傻的，不似以往那樣精明調皮，讓人氣的牙癢癢的模樣。

「今天是…嗝！貴血族卡、卡姆斯基的…嗝！生日會……有聖水！！」

康納張開雙臂就想跳進漢克的懷抱，卻被窗台上晾曬月光的聖水拌了腳步，一個踉蹌整個人往窗外跌，醉醺醺的腦袋連翅膀都忘記用，幸虧漢克眼明手快把這個醉過頭的吸血鬼拉回來，才免於未來血族和魅魔的圈子裏流傳「喝醉了從窗台上摔個半死的混血魅魔康納」的故事。

「你們血族過的是哪們子生日？好歹也該是冥誕吧？」

沒好氣的漢克輕輕拍著康納的翅膀安撫這個小醉鬼，順手把窗台的聖水收進抽屜，雖然聖水對康納不會造成甚麼太大的危害，但多少還是會不舒服的。  
「他說…是生日…就是生日囉…嗝…」呆呆的康納抬起頭，眼神努力聚焦在漢克身上，想起剛才差點踢翻聖水，眼眶裡泛起了氤氳水氣。

「你…你是不是因為不想看見我…所以…嗝！才…才把聖水放在窗邊的？…你是不是討厭我…嗚………嗚嗚嗚………」

天地良心，漢克把聖水放在窗台上曬可不是一天兩天的事了，每次康納來都可以隨意避開，或是乾脆拿在手上把玩（當然是隔著一層手套），今天到底是發生甚麼事，讓康納理智下滑到比剛成形的吸血屍鬼還低？

「你到底喝了什麼，卡姆斯基放了一千年的酒發霉了嗎？」

身為一位存活上千年，相比其他血族更喜歡人類玩意的血族長老，手邊有什麼千奇百怪的東西都不奇怪。

「不知道…可是…可是蓋文說…你肯定討厭我，也沒有被我迷惑…不然不會每次都趕…趕我走…嗚嗚嗚…」

康納抓著漢克的領子抽抽噎噎，把漢克的衣服都快抓爛了，翅膀沒精神的撲騰，委屈巴巴的可憐樣讓漢克大傷腦筋。

「媽的蓋文，又是那個王八蛋，一團臭毛老不洗，整天講一堆幹話惹事，我跟你跟的關係乾他屁事，還有，為什麼一個混血魅魔要在乎宿主討厭還是喜歡…」

說到這裡，漢克愣住了，他低頭，只能用看見康納棕色頭髮裡的髮旋，房間裏安靜的只剩康納吸鼻子的啜泣聲，還有被踢開的窗子外邊微風吹拂過樹稍的聲音。

「康…康納？」

漢克有些的抬起康納的下巴，一滴晶瑩的淚劃過白淨無瑕又紅潤誘人的臉龐，落在漢克的指尖上。

「呃…你剛剛說…我肯定是因為討厭你所以才在窗台擺聖水，所以意思是…你很在乎我對你的看法？」

漢克自己都有些被自己的話繞的暈了，但康納似乎聽懂了，眼睛睜的大大的，翅膀大力撲騰，手裡抓著的領子用力一推就想逃離漢克的懷抱。

「欸！你等等！別激動！有話好講！…小心燭臺！」

漢克趕緊用身高優勢圈住小魅魔，再把差點被波及的燭台往遠處放，通常魅魔的力氣比人類還大，但漢克有祖上的血族血統和契約加成，以及現在康納處與醉醺醺的狀態下，因此只能乖乖任由漢克擺佈。  
等到懷裡的小搗蛋終於消停下來，漢克暗自鬆一口氣，施了一點力把康納扳過來正臉看著自己。

「來，看著我…不准用翅膀把臉遮起來！也不准用手！站好！抬頭！」

本來還想好聲安慰康納的漢克看見小魅魔這些沒用的小動作，又氣又好笑，厲聲喝止康納，平時總是調皮地康納在聽到這種語氣時都還是會乖乖聽話的。  
不過現在不是平時，康納才站好了一秒，就因為想起剛才說的話，懊惱的低下頭，手捂著臉，整個人比白天看見太陽的吸血鬼還想鑽進地面。

「我…我喝醉了…剛剛說什麼…都是亂說的…」

康納的聲音有氣無力的從手掌心悶悶的傳出來，試圖將全部的錯推到酒精身上。漢克翻了個白眼，用力掰開康納的手，慌亂的小魅魔左顧右盼，就是不肯好好看著漢克。

「喝醉了？嗯？」

康納不看漢克沒關係，漢克直直盯著康納的臉，似是想讓那紅到不能再紅的臉皮直接燒起來。

「對…喝醉了…」

康納心虛的回答，明明身為魅魔和半血族，他有的是方法讓漢克忘記這一切，乖乖聽自己的話，但是不曉得為什麼他做不到，（這時的康納還不知道漢克的血族血統，卡姆斯基也很惡趣味的不想告訴他），被酒精醺的糊糊的腦袋此刻想不出比說謊更好的方法來解決當前的難題。

「所以你不在乎我？」

饒有興味的漢克繼續追問，捕捉康納難得一見，掙扎困窘的神色。

「對…沒有！…不是…對…我不在…不對！不是…我在乎…沒有！」

不曉得在宴會上到底喝了什麼，康納似乎想說謊卻辦不到，整個人語無倫次，小腦袋和翅膀一起亂動，慌亂的不得了。  
看著這一幕的漢克簡直想衝出家門大笑三聲，但是這樣一來，他就沒辦法讓康納說出他想聽見的話了。

「噓…安靜，我知道你現在腦子裏都是酒精很混亂，所以我說什麼，你就點頭或搖頭就好，可以嗎？」

康納迷迷糊糊的點頭，專心聆聽漢克接下來要說的話。

「因為我是宿主，所以你很在乎我，對嗎？」  
康納毫無防備的點點頭，本來就該是這樣的嘛！因為是糧食的來源，所以才要好好照顧啊！  
看見康納點頭，漢克暗笑，先從最表層開始，一點點的突破康納的心防，作為一個吸血鬼獵人，漢克的經驗可比康納多了不只十萬八千里，就算對手是個活了上百年的半血族魅魔，照樣也能將他玩弄在鼓掌間。

「但聽了蓋文說的話，你擔心我這個宿主討厭你，所以跑來找我，對嗎？」  
這時康納迷迷糊糊的大腦開始運作，想起宴會上被蓋文說的話弄的很生氣，所以跑來找漢克，仔細想想，好像也對，於是康納又點點頭，這次點的比剛剛還大力一些。

「所以，你很在乎我，」

康納點點頭。

「又怕被我討厭，」

康納又點點頭。

「這不就等於你喜歡我嗎？」

康納順著漢克的話點頭如搗蒜，卻在聽清楚最後一句時愕然抬頭，臉蛋紅的似火，翅膀又開始焦躁的撲騰，急著想否定漢克的話。

「沒有！我們只是…宿主和共生魔的關係！」

急切的康納有那麼一秒總算脫離奇怪藥物的掌控成功說了謊，但還是被迫閉上嘴，只能用眼神抗議漢克的歪理。

「這樣啊，原來你不喜歡我啊…」

漢克故作失望的神色，大掌不再握住康納的手，像個洩了氣的皮球似的緩步往床邊移動。

「既然你不喜歡我，那我們的關係就跟以前一樣，我不想給你精氣的時候你就不准過來。現在，我要睡了，明天還要遠行呢，你自行離開吧！」

漢克慢悠悠的走，一邊用眼角餘光偷看康納，卻發現康納沒有跟上來，反倒像是在發抖？  
聽到啜泣聲，漢克驚覺不妙，似乎玩過頭了，趕緊回頭，就看見大滴大滴的淚珠從康納白嫩的臉頰上滑落。

「不是…我沒有…我沒有不在乎你…嗚…是你討厭我…都欺負我…嗚嗚嗚…」  
康納的翅膀一顫一顫的，除了那通體黑亮的蝠翼外，整個人被窗外映射進來的月光照的潔白如雪，沒有一絲魅魔的神態，反而像是純真的人類少年一般，為著喜歡的人不喜歡自己而感到難過不已。

「好好好…是我的錯，不該逼你說什麼喜歡不喜歡的…別哭了好嗎？」

漢克輕輕擦去康納的淚水，小聲的賠不是，又是摸頭又是親吻的，手忙腳亂的安撫康納。

「……喜歡…」

沒頭沒腦的，康納突然蹦出了這麼一句話，忙著安慰小魅魔的漢克愣是沒聽清楚。

「你…再說一次？」

好不容易說出口的話，結果對方沒聽清楚，康納氣呼呼的像是要用盡全身的力氣讓漢克聽清楚一般的大吼。

「…喜歡你！」  
康納這麼一吼，加上翅膀不自覺地拍動，差點把一旁的燭火熄滅，外加震落了不少灰塵，嚇了一跳的漢克不自覺吸氣，卻被灰塵嗆的咳嗽連連。

「咳…謝謝你…我聽到了…咳咳…」

差點把肺也咳出來的漢克好不容易止住咳，擦去兩眼擠出的老淚，定了定神，看見康納在面前侷促不安的絞著手，神情比方才還要緊張。

「那你…也喜歡我嗎？…不是宿主與共生的那種喜歡…是…是…」

可憐康納的小腦袋瓜早已被酒精淹沒，窘迫的擠不出半句適合的句子，但是漢克知道他想說什麼，他清了清嗓子，開口說出康納想知道的答案。

「嗯，喜歡，不是宿主和共生魔的喜歡，是因為是你，所以喜歡。」  
在人間走跳多年的老獵人漢克果然比把歲月都活進水裡的半血族魅魔老練，一開口就讓康納火紅的臉頰現在像是要滴出血一般豔紅，聽到這句話的康納像是獲得世界上最珍貴的寶物一般，開心的撲進漢克的胸膛裡。

「喜歡、喜歡、喜歡…最喜歡漢克了…」  
康納像是剛學會說話的孩子般，不停的重複這個方才還不願意說出口的詞彙，翅膀歡快的撲騰，整個身子黏在漢克身上不願意起來。

「好了、好了！知道了，不用講這麼多次，快從我身上起來！」

得知康納心意的漢克是很高興，但再這樣下去，他明天就不用出門了。  
康納打從心底開心，魅魔的本能隨著喜悅和漸漸褪去的酒精一起上升，原本兩小無猜的甜蜜氣氛逐漸變得旖旎，胡亂扭動的身子也漸漸帶有不一樣的目的，開始朝兩人貼在一起的私密部位加重力道。

「康納，停止，我明天還得出遠門…」  
感覺到氣氛逐漸變調的漢克冒出冷汗，契約的效力也影響了他，熱氣在全身流淌，慢慢匯集到兩人貼合的部位，曖昧又情色的隔著褲子磨蹭著。

「不要！你不是說你喜歡我嗎？我現在餓了，餵我！」

獲得「喜歡」這個金牌的康納變得比以往更加任性，不由分說的就親上漢克的嘴，舌頭熟門熟路的伸進去索求更多濕熱的氣息，舒服的發出黏膩地輕哼。  
漢克在內心微微嘆氣，心知今晚是沒辦法好好休息了，只能認命的加重這個吻，直到小魅魔舒爽的整個人站不住腳，不得不癱軟在漢克的胸口為止。

「哼嗯…喜歡…喜歡漢克…喜歡親親…」  
眼神迷濛的康納甜甜一笑，一股腦地說著以前從來不會說的話，天真無邪的樣子讓漢克心頭一緊，把人打橫抱起就丟到床上。


	2. Chapter 2

被丟到床上的康納又迅速的跳起來，重新黏回漢克的身上，一邊索吻，一邊將另一隻手悄悄的伸向漢克鼓脹的褲頭，頑皮地戳弄揉捏。

「 你看…你變得好硬…是因為我對吧、哈啊！」

為了不讓康納再說些什麼羞死人的話，漢克的大掌迅速而果決的探進康納的衣服，撫上那早已挺立且渴望被觸碰的粉嫩乳頭，引起康納一陣顫慄，成功阻止混血魅魔繼續不要臉的胡言亂語。被輕輕撩撥就敏感到不行的康納只能倒在漢克的肩頭大口喘氣，在還來不及反應的時候，下身就被漢克的手指侵犯，早已氾濫的褲子都溼透的蜜穴讓漢克輕鬆就能插入兩根手指，帶著槍繭的指頭在裡頭不停翻動攪弄，若有似無地搔刮深處的穴肉，卻硬是不肯觸碰那能讓人歡愉的敏感點，康納只能自己擺動腰肢追著手指渴求更多，原本玩弄漢克的手也逐漸只剩下緊抱著眼前的男人來支撐自己的能力，未能被滿足的慾望不斷的放大延伸，惹得康納的獠牙不自覺伸長，渴望透過血液滿足骨子裡納喧鬧不休的慾望。

「漢克、給我．．．我想吸血、嗚嗯．．．」

康納的聲音帶上了微微哭腔，紅紅的鼻頭一抽一抽的，看起來被欺負的可憐，任憑其他哪個男人可能就受不了誘惑，直接交代在這裡，可惜擁有多次與這個混血魅魔做愛經驗的老獵人並不買單，反倒是上下兩手更加猛烈的開攻，康納只能緊靠在漢克身上任其擺佈。

「不行，小寶貝，我們都知道你吸了血之後會發生什麼事，再忍忍，乖。」

漢克安慰似的給康納送上雨點般地親吻，從額頭，眼角，臉頰，鼻尖，再到雙唇，流連忘返，像是永遠也嚐不膩一樣，將原本柔軟粉嫩的雙唇蹂躪地的紅腫濕潤，接著攪動舌頭，搜刮康納口中清新如綠草卻又帶著蜜香的味道，直到兩人氣息不穩才放開，康納收不住的舌頭微微探出，試圖汲取更多漢克的氣息。

「給我、漢克．．．拜託你、哈啊！」

受不了的康納抓起漢克在自己體內肆虐的手，也不管上頭沾滿了自己的體液，就往自己臉上磨蹭，淚眼汪汪地撒嬌，哀求漢克給予他渴求多時的火辣性愛。奪回主導權的漢克將康納放倒，小心翼翼的讓康納不會太壓著自己的翅膀，褪去彼此的衣物，自己醞釀多時的慾望早已在身下蓄勢待發，漢克像個糟糕的皮條客一樣，抓著自己粗長的陰莖有一下沒一下的滑過康納濕淋淋的穴口，誘惑著小穴不由自主地吸附龜頭，腫脹痠麻的感覺蔓延開來，康納就快要崩潰，這時漢克突然一插到底，碩大的龜頭搔刮到裡頭的嫩肉和敏感點，體內最深處無預警地被撞擊，康納就這麼迎來了一波小高潮。

「哈啊．．．漢克你．．．好壞！」  
「怎麼樣，小傢伙，還滿意這道前菜嗎？」

康納淚眼汪汪地瞪著漢克，控訴他惡劣的行徑，微微弓起的腰肢和緊緊地吸附著漢克的緊緻穴肉卻早已出賣了康納的心口不一。漢克的手抓著康納方才一插入就流出許多偷跑汁的陰莖開始套弄，長期握槍累積出的厚繭粗糙的刺激極度敏感的龜頭，再度成功轉移康納的注意力。叫囂著想要更多的身體才剛獲得一絲舒緩，卻立刻又從骨隨深處透出一股搔癢感，康納試圖扭腰讓體內的火燙陰莖能摩擦到最深處，卻被漢克壞心的制止，健壯的體魄逼近康納將他緊緊包圍， 經年累月鍛鍊出來的獵人威壓和全身上下散發的雄性氣息讓康納忍不住顫抖，蜜穴也忠實的流淌出更多汁水，整個床單都被康納弄得濕答答的。

「別急，主菜這就上桌。」

輕浮地給了康納一個吻，漢克開始慢慢的，一下一下地操起康納，每一下都擦過敏感點又重重地撞進深處，下方的囊袋啪啪啪地用力拍打著臀肉，使得周圍的肌膚都泛起一片情色的紅，粗長的陰莖進進出出，擠出蜜穴裡氾濫的汁水，在兩人之間被磨擦出絲絲白色黏液。

「太、太多了！哈啊．．．漢、漢克、哈啊！」

康納的眼神迷離而放縱，身體熱的難受，下身黏呼呼地被操開，所有的意識都被體內胡亂衝撞的性器綁架，飄的越來越遠。康納忍不住想推開漢克， 害怕快感將自己吞沒，另一方面卻又貪戀此刻的美好 不想逃開， ，想推開人的手變成緊緊抱住漢克，在背上抓出了幾道紅痕，心口不一的抗議只剩下斷斷續續地呻吟，任由漢克在自己身上吻上一個又一個的火種，讓火焰將他燃燒殆盡。漢克將手指伸進康納口中，靈活地玩弄康納的舌頭，像是在口交一般進出刺探，牽連起一絲銀液， 卻又在康納忍不住要吸血的那一刻抽離，被慾望沖昏頭的康納差點就要使用法術讓漢克給自己吸血，但是下身傳來強烈快感酥麻地傳遍全身，將他的意識沖散，康納只能難受的啣著眼淚，繼續舔弄口中那可惡的手指。

「嗚嗚…漢克…你都…嗚嗚嗚…欺負我、哈啊！」

委屈的康納剛想抗議，就被漢克惡意的頂弄最深處搔癢難耐的花心，嚇得康納不由自主的夾緊，裡頭的穴肉一縮一縮地緊緊吸附住龜頭，一股愛液濺出將兩人交合的地方澆灌的更加濕濘不堪，漢克害人的同時差點也害自己繳械。

「嘶．．．輕點．．．就知道你想把我夾斷！」

漢克停了一下緩過勁來，也終於好心地放過康納的嘴巴，轉而向胸前充血挺立的乳頭進攻，全身上下被撫弄的強烈快感一波又一波湧上來，康納的手不自覺的摸向小腹，感受漢克粗長的陰莖在體內橫衝直撞，和操的太深時被頂出的微微凸起。佔有與被佔有的喜悅充斥全身，康納笑了起來，有著魅魔沉溺在肉慾的極致歡愉，和康納自身獨有的天真爛漫。那種全然將自己交付出去，信任且心滿意足的神情令漢克難以忍受，他猛地將康納的雙手箝制在身側，整個身子像是要把康納壓垮般欺上去，用更快速且勁準地力道抽送，每一下都打在深處的子宮口，像是要讓身下的混血魅魔懷孕一樣，攻勢一波快過一波，康納的雙腳無力的纏繞在漢克的腰上，連呻吟也變得支離破碎，任憑身上的人類用火燙的陰莖將自己燃燒殆盡。

「漢克…給我…求求、求你…我快要．．．啊啊！」

漢克在即將高潮之際將脖頸暴露在康納面前，康納一口咬下，醇厚如美酒的血液噴濺而出，熱辣的如同上等威士忌一般強烈地在口中肆虐，屬於吸血鬼和魅魔的血緣同時獲得滿足，康納如願獲得如潮水般洶湧襲來的高潮，同漢克一起釋放出累積許久的慾望，大量的精液射進康納的身體裡，過多的量被敏感抽搐的穴肉擠了出來，康納沒怎麼被撫慰到的陰莖也吐出殘存不多的精水，疲軟地垂在身上。吸了血過度飽足的混血魅魔兩眼失神地躺在床上，只在漢克將陰莖緩緩抽離體內的時候微微顫抖，殘留在體內的精液隨著阻塞物的離開爭先恐後的流出，將床單弄得一塌糊塗，漢克倒是不在意，隨手拿起床頭的毛巾就將脖頸間的血液和床上的白濁擦拭乾淨，祖上傳下的血族血統讓他的傷口能比常人更快速癒合，所以才能滿足康納每次性愛時就想吸血的本能。漢克用一旁臉盆裡的水將毛巾打溼，溫柔的為康納清理身體，並且小心的不要碰觸那些會再次點燃康納慾火的地方。等到一切都打理完成，康納才從吸了血和高潮後的強烈歡愉中醒來，眼神迷茫的看著已經安頓好躺在一旁的老獵人。

「漢克。」  
「嗯？」  
「我喜歡你。」  
「嗯。我知道。」

和康納關係早就不知道進展多遠的漢克再次聽到這句話還是忍不住老臉一紅，用著平時等待獵物的沉著冷靜壓下嘴邊的笑意，閉上眼睛努力不去看康納現在的表情。

「喜歡你、喜歡你、喜歡你．．．我喜歡你！」

沒得到應有回應的康納似乎忘了早在性愛開始前就說過的話，用力的撲向漢克對著他身上的棉被撒氣，像是在給漢克撓癢一樣，卻忘記自己面對的是經驗老道的獵人，以及才剛經歷過一番大戰，體力根本還沒恢復過來的事，身下的棉被突然掀起，將自己團團包住，康納楞楞的看著眼前滿是笑意的漢克，方才的氣勢消失的一乾二淨。

「我也喜歡你。」

漢克有些無奈地盯著這個把記憶跟著一起射出去的混血魅魔，重新複述一遍早已說過的話，看著康納像是不相信自己的耳朵一般呆呆的盯著自己，漢克忍不住伸手將這個傻魅魔撈過來，隔個棉被輕撫康納的背。

「我喜歡你的天真可愛，你的搗蛋氣人，你在床上說不要卻又緊緊抱著我的樣子。」  
漢克挑起康納的下巴，不意外的看見康納終於意識到自己聽到了什麼話的害羞神情，大掌撫上康納的眼睛，沿著鼻樑慢慢往下畫，落在嘴唇上。

「你的小捲毛，你的眼睛，你的鼻子和嘴巴，你背後可愛的小翅膀，我全都喜歡，因為是你，所以喜歡。」  
漢克每講到一處，就在那裡落下一個吻，輕柔的，虔誠而充滿愛意的。背後的翅膀也被漢克隔著棉被捏了兩下，不帶有色情意味，卻讓康納比任何時候都還要臉紅。此時康納滿腦子都被「漢克也喜歡我」的想法塞住，大腦停滯連帶嘴巴也開不了口，總算讓漢克獲得期待已久的清淨。

「現在，我明天要出遠門，所以你乖乖地躺好，不准再吵我，可以嗎？」  
漢克將康納從棉被中救出安放回床上，混血魅魔的習性讓他不需要睡覺也可以，但漢克還是讓小傢伙陪在自己身邊，只要他能夠乖乖閉嘴打擾他的安寧就好。

「可．．．可以．．．」  
已經什麼事都做過的康納此刻卻害羞的要命，聲如蚊蚋的回應漢克的話，得到了一個漢克獎勵好寶寶的摸頭，髮絲被弄得凌亂像個鳥窩，漢克滿意的在康納的髮際上又送上一個吻。

「很好，晚安。」  
漢克在康納的身側躺下，厚實的臂膀緊緊圈住康納，閉上眼睛就進入了夢鄉，康納在漢克的呼吸聲中平靜下來，停滯的大腦稍稍運轉起來，這似乎是第一次自己像這樣子被保護著，魔族偏低的體溫被人類暖的心口癢癢的，他小心的側過身子面對漢克，抓起漢克垂在臉頰上的一縷頭髮，銀白細柔的髮絲和自己的黑髮截然不同，那是歲月在這個人身上留下的痕跡，但在締結契約以後，兩人的生命就被綁在一起，時光將會停下腳步，讓他們能夠愛的永無止境。康納抬起頭，在漢克滿布鬍渣的下巴上偷偷親上一個吻，然後闔上眼睛閉目養神，等待早晨將人類喚醒，然後他會再次將人類煩的焦頭爛額，威脅他讓自己也跟去一起出遠門。心裏快樂的打著小算盤的魅魔沒有注意到漢克尚未真的入睡，所有的小動作都被他看在眼裡，漢克假裝夢囈，將康納抓的更牢，一人一魔就在月光寧靜的夜裡，帶著各自對彼此的愛悄悄入睡。

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果看完覺得前後文邏輯不對，那一定是作者的問題QQ  
> 身為一個一波流創作型的人，這還是第一次隔了半個月才把下文寫出來，  
> 不停比照上文希望沒有崩，但是寫著寫著又放水流了，  
> 總之是甜甜蜜蜜的打完炮了，漢康愛愛大好!!!


End file.
